Ankh's Present, Eiji's Wish, Forever in Love
by KuroNoKiseki
Summary: Ankh/Eiji. Taking place after the epilogue of Kamen Rider OOO. Even though now they were far apart, but that doesn't stop Eiji and his friends to celebrate his birthday as they communicated via video call – Eiji at the middle of nowhere whilst his friends at Cous Coussier. Unknown to Eiji, Ankh who had been following him till now had a present for him. YAOI SMUT ALERT


It was another sunny day. At the middle of nowhere Eiji wandered by himself. He travelled from various places to places, a hobby that he was very fond of. All he needed were only some money and clean underwear for tomorrow – which was amazing on how he could survive with such simplicity despite being born and raised from a silver spoon. For the food he would just catch some fishes from rivers or pick some fruits from trees. Despite the hardships he had to bear, Eiji enjoyed having adventures just like all human beings normally loved to.

_"Eiji, you idiot. Can't you just stop for a while and eat something, at least? You've been walking nonstop since this morning!" _nagged the ghostly hand floating next to him.

Actually Eiji wasn't alone in this quest of his. After he had defeated Dr Maki and lost the ability to transform, a form of existence had been following him in his journey. It was Ankh, his late partner who had died by sacrificing himself to help Eiji – fulfilling his wish to save everyone's lives. Yet he was not aware of him being closer to him than he thought, nor hear anything from he whenever the other had spoken anything.

"I'm hungry," Eiji rubbed his growled stomach.

He went to a nearby river and caught some fishes, then cooked them with fire. After he had his lunch he decided to take a break, as if obeying Ankh's order. At some point Eiji wondered, how his friends were doing right now. It did not took long until his phone rang in his pocket. He immediately took the phone out and answered the call.

_"__Eiji-kun, happy birthday!" _wished Hina to Eiji.

"Eeh, Hina-chan, you remembered?" Eiji was shocked, he forgot that today was his birthday.

It was a video call sent from Chiyoko's phone. In his phone Eiji could see Hina, Shingo, Chiyoko, Date, Gotou and Satonaka were sitting around the same table. Eiji was very happy to see them. He missed all of his friends to the bottom of his heart – especially Ankh. To think that Shingo and Ankh had the same faces, the former strongly reminded him of the latter.

_"__Eiji-kun! I'm so happy to see you!"_ Chiyoko almost cried upon seeing Eiji once again.

_"__If only Eiji-kun chose to stay, then we could have a party here!"_ added Shingo.

_"__The chairman had baked a cake for you here,"_ Satonaka showed a large cake baked by Kougami beautifully decorated with icing and fruits as toppings. On top of it was written, 'Happy Birthday Hino Eiji'.

_"__Too bad that you can't have a taste of this delicious-looking cake!"_ Date laughed.

_"__So how many lives had you saved for today?"_ asked Gotou. Even with a calm personality he was seen smiling as well, but a little one.

Eiji missed this usual cheerful atmosphere in his former workplace, the Cous Coussier. He had so much fun on working as a waiter and trying out different themes in the aforementioned restaurant. Also during that he fought the Yummys and Greeeds as OOO, his alter ego by Ankh's aid alongside the Births – Date and Gotou. How precious those times for him. He regretted a little bit for leaving them for a brand new journey.

_"__I missed you so much, Eiji-kun! I really want to have a party for you here, of course with Ankh-chan here as well…" _Chiyoko looked down.

"Ankh…" Eiji's smile faded. Thinking of his dead partner made him sad. Taking out the broken taka medal, he stared on it. "It had been a year since you had gone from my life…"

_"__I'm right here, you big fat idiot." _grumbled Ankh. It saddened Ankh a bit, that Eiji couldn't see him nor hear him although they had been together for quite a long time.

_"__Eiji-kun! After we blew the candles on the cake, you should make a wish!" _Hina tried to lift up the mood.

At the count of 1, 2, and 3, everyone on the table blew the candles out. Eiji clasped his hands altogether and closed his eyes. He made his wish as quiet as if saying a prayer. Including Ankh they all were curious on what would Eiji wish for. Since they knew that Eiji was the kind of person that doesn't have a lot of desires nor big dreams to achieve apart from saving others in need. Eiji opened his eyes after he finished.

Chiyoko was the first to ask, _"What did you wished for, Eiji-kun?"_

"I wished that I could meet Ankh once again," Eiji replied in a nostalgic tone.

_"__Eiji, you…" _Ankh was flabbergasted. He didn't expect Eiji to make such wish. He didn't think that now Eiji would miss him as much as he did for the other.

Even Hina had the same feelings Eiji had for Ankh at the moment. She cared for Ankh like a friend and family regardless of the sins that he had done to her, Eiji and her brother. Yet all three of them easily forgave him. In the end, they sympathized with him for being a Greeed – unable to have human's feelings and senses, wanting to live as human so badly. Nevertheless, Hina doesn't want to ruin this supposed happy day.

_"__Well then, shall each of us give our final messages to Eiji-kun?" _Hina suggested out of nowhere.

_"__Agreed!" _Chiyoko raised her thumb up.

_"__Let me start first," _Hina said. _"Stay strong, Eiji-kun! No matter what happens we will still love you! Take care of yourself, please avoid yourself from getting in danger and make sure you eat a lot too. You're getting thinner!"_

_"__Eiji-kun, fight-oh! I would gladly join in your adventures if you wanted me to! But the most important thing, don't forget to pay a visit to Cous Coussier! I'll greet you anytime and I would treat you too!"_ cheered Chiyoko.

_"__Good luck in your travels. Bring us some souvenirs if you could afford them,"_ Satonaka said jokingly at the same time brushing her hair from her face to the back of her ear.

"Eiji-kun, like Hina said, please take care of yourself. Once again, thanks for trying your best for protecting my body and watching over Hina too," said Shingo.

_"__Yo, Hino! Save as many lives as you can, be the hero for the sake of this world!"_ Date passionately adviced. _"Gotou-chan, you're next!"_

_"__Umm…" _Gotou scratched on the back of his itchless head.

Gotou was lost on words, because he was feeling shy at the moment. His lips and tongue were locked in stillness. Everyone did nothing but stare at him. Probably he was still arranging some words to say in his head. Even Eiji and Ankh were silent to hear Gotou's message. They doubted on whether something was wrong on Gotou or he was just nervous.

_"… __Happy Birthday." _Gotou was blushing.

Everyone but Ankh and Gotou had a fair share of laugh reacting to Gotou's short yet lovable message. Eiji waved his friends goodbye, put his phone back in his pocket and continued on walking. Ankh followed him of course. What both Eiji and Ankh didn't realize, was the fact that they spent the whole day thinking of each other.

* * *

_"__You will never change, aren't you Eiji?"_

Ankh was not able to sleep during the following night. He was still gawking at the soundly sleeping Eiji at the ground lying on his side. No wonder how Eiji could miss Ankh greatly since that they both had always been at each others side for almost all over the time despite the arguments they always had. They even slept altogether in the same room before. Whenever Eiji was out to fight as OOO, it was always Ankh at his side. Ankh would either throw the medals to Eiji or instruct him about the yummies.

Eiji was shaking, he started to talk in his sleep. "Ankh… Ankh…"

_"__Eiji?"_ Ankh was slightly concerned over Eiji's behaviour. He peered closer to him.

"I missed you, Ankh… I missed you so much…"

As a person, Eiji was the type that would put others ahead of himself. He cared upmostly for Ankh although very little Ankh had done to deserve such appreciation. As far as Ankh could recall, Eiji was thankful for him for granting him the power to save lives just as he wanted to. In return, Eiji kept giving him happy memories and managed to defrost his icy cold heart – grew fond of him more and more as time passed.

_"__So I had to do this, huh?"_

Ankh decided to try something that he hadn't before – materializing into human form as spirits could usually do. Slowly, using some of energy to create a body according to his imagination. It doesn't take that long until Ankh finally had the appearance of Izumi Shingo when he used to possess him before. At the same time Eiji was forced to wake up due to the sudden chills he received as well goosebumps immediately appeared on his skin.

"Who's there…?" Eiji saw somebody beside him in his blurry sight.

Groggily rubbing his eyes, Eiji raised himself up from the ground and faced the young man in front of him. He could see black leather jacket, red tight pants and oddly styled blond hair. What a familiar sight. Eiji started to realize that something was definitely not right here, when his vision got clearer as well as his brain started to reprocess things. Probably his eyes were only playing tricks with him. He crept closer to the young man. It cannot be.

"Ankh?" Eiji cupped Ankh's cheek with his hand. The Ankh that he saw wasn't an illusion that he could touch him.

"Can't you tell it's me? You idiot," cussed Ankh. He brushed Eiji's hand away.

There was no mistake, this young man was Ankh. A high-spirited Eiji wrapped his arms around Ankh and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my God, Ankh! So good to see you!"

"Oi, Eiji! You're hurting me! Get off me!" said a heavily flushed Ankh in embarrassment.

Eiji gripped on him even tighter. "Ankh… Thank goodness…"

"…You really wanted to see me that much, eh Eiji?" Ankh said, engulfed by Eiji's warmth.

"Of course, Ankh. How could I not missing a precious friend like you?" Eiji patted on Ankh's back lightly.

Ankh was feeling the same. But due to his ego he couldn't bring himself to spit it out. Though he cannot control his body movements – he wrapped his arms around Eiji and returned the hug. They unconsciously hugged each other for quite a lengthy time. They both, in fact were cherishing the existence of the one and another after not being in contact for long. Ankh buried his face into Eiji's neck and inhaled his scent deeply.

"Eiji," Ankh pulled away from the hug. His talons lifted Eiji's chin and tilted his face upwards.

"Hmm?" responded Eiji, feeling confused.

With one arm still around Eiji's shoulders, Ankh leaned closer and pressed his lips onto Eiji's – starting to kiss him. Tender kisses were delivered to Eiji as Ankh sucked and massaged his lips, lightly and slowly. Soon the frenzy in Ankh grew rapidly by deepening the kiss into a fierce one, he had his tongue penetrated into Eiji's mouth. Ankh licked Eiji's wet tongue and tugged it, making slithering movements as it explored around in the hot cavern.

Eiji was growing weak with pleasure of being kissed by Ankh. He had to clutch on Ankh's jacket to keep himself from falling. Luckily Ankh held him safely in his arms when Eiji's hands were at the verge of slipping from his grip. Unexpected of Ankh, he suddenly pushed Eiji's shoulders downwards and pinned him on the ground. He withdrew from the kiss and a string of saliva was formed connecting to their mouths.

The sound of Eiji's pants being unzipped by none other than Ankh was heard. "A-Ankh…? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do what I want. I can't hold myself any longer," replied the Greeed.

That being said, Ankh pushed Eiji's pants down along with his underwear. Eiji's hard length was set free. Ankh quickly took it into his mouth and started to suck. His tongue was working as well, licking the length. Eiji had a little bit of pain since Ankh's teeth were grappling into his skin. As the pleasure grew Eiji came in Ankh's mouth. Ankh wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked the fluid as he pulled away.

Eiji's arms were yanked above his head by Ankh. He took off Eiji's shirt and the latter became completely exposed. Ankh stripped himself too. His jacket and shirt were thrown on the ground followed by his pants. Ankh towered over Eiji, being all fours on him ready to make his moves. Ankh put two of his digits in Eiji's mouth.

"Suck them, Eiji." Ankh ordered.

Eiji did exactly what he was told to. He sucked them on like popsicle in his mouth. Ankh dragged his slender digits out once they were completely wet with saliva. Those digits intruded into Eiji's entrance and made scissor-like movements to carve an opening for him later. When Eiji was loose enough, Ankh entered himself inside Eiji. He groaned heavily at the same time putting everything in the brunet.

"Aaahh… Ankh…!" Eiji screamed. The pain was overwhelming him.

"How long we haven't did this, I wonder?" Ankh mumbled. He felt Eiji's warmth surrounding his hard length.

Eiji had his legs entangled around Ankh's waist. Whilst Ankh lowered his head and kissed Eiji's neck, leaving some visible love bites. Pumping back and forth whereas Eiji moaned in pleasure. Ankh licked the hardened red bud on Eiji's chest and sucked them in his mouth. Damn it he tasted so good and sweet, just like the enchanting taste of popsicles that he loved.

Ankh didn't expect Eiji to wrap his arms around his neck all sudden, then proceeded to lick the Greeed's red lips. Soon Ankh opened his mouth and returned the kiss, licking Eiji's tongue outside their mouths. He also returned the hug. He wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist and brought him closer to each other.

"Eiji… Eiji…" whispered Ankh between thrusts. It felt so good that he could go crazy.

"Ankh… More…" Eiji begged him, drowning in ecstasy.

It signalled to an end as Eiji came on top of Ankh's torso. Ankh came too, spilling his seeds inside Eiji. He pulled himself out and found that Eiji was bleeding between his legs – he had been too rough on him. Ankh felt guilty, but Eiji doesn't seem to mind it. Eiji cupped Ankh's sweaty cheek in his hand carressing it and brushing his curly locks behind his ear.

"I love you, Ankh. I love you so much," said Eiji, before slowly drifting into sleep.

Ankh put his clothes back on him. Afterwards he helped to dress the exhausted Eiji up since that tonight was going to be cold. Carefully Ankh lifted Eiji up into his arms, carrying him to a warmer and safer spot to sleep on. Hina was right about Eiji getting thinner, thought Ankh to himself as he laid Eiji down. Now it was time for Ankh to leave Eiji alone.

When the Greeed was going to walk away, he felt that his jacket was tugged by something from behind. Ankh turned his head to his shoulder to see what it was that stopped him – it was Eiji himself. Eiji's hand was clutching on Ankh's jacket so tight, as if he doesn't want the other to be away from him. As if Eiji doesn't want to be alone at all even he regularly did.

"Ankh, please… Don't go. Please don't leave my side again," pleaded Eiji in his sleep. Tears dribbled down his closed eyes.

Ankh eventually obeyed Eiji's request. He lied down beside Eiji, decided to sleep altogether with him despite the fact that he couldn't maintain that form any longer – he could revert into his spirit form anytime. He wrapped his arms around Eiji and pulled him closer. While Eiji semi-consciously returned the embrace, burying his face into Ankh's neck. Ankh was touched. He patted Eiji's hair gently with his talons.

How egoistical. Ankh was not able to convey his feelings properly to Eiji by words. He couldn't bring himself to tell Eiji on how precious he was to him. He failed to confess that he wanted to stay by Eiji's side forever, probably because as a Greeed he never loved humans as intense as he was to Eiji. Eiji was the one he loved the most, and it would never change.

"I love you too, Eiji."

That was the only thing Ankh could say. He lovingly kissed Eiji at the forehead before closing his eyes and fell into a comfy sleep – Eiji was so warm to him.

* * *

"Ankh?"

Eiji cracked his eyes open. The sun was shining brightly in the morning. The sounds of small birds happily chirping had woken him up. He got up from the ground into a sitting position. His eyes scanned around – wasn't Ankh with him last night? Doing stuffs with him, then slept with him here. Where did he gone?

"I must've been dreaming," said Eiji to himself. There's no way Ankh would appear so sudden without a legit explaination.

Ankh, back into a ghostly floating hand, was embarrassed of the things they did last night though it was enjoyable. But it was real. _"A dream? Yeah right!"_

Grabbing the pole where his underwear was hanging from, Eiji started walking to continue his travels. Since that when Greeeds disappeared, their core medals would dissappear as well – there must be a way to bring back Ankh. Taking out Ankh's broken core medal, he stared on it briefly before gripping it tight in his hand. It was like a ritual for him to do everyday.

"Just wait, Ankh. No matter what happens I will definitely bring you back to life," he said.

Ankh didn't say anything. He flied closer to Eiji. He took Eiji's hand in his and held it. Just as promised, he would never leave Eiji's side ever again. He would never let go of that hand. That was the best thing that he could think of doing. Through thick and thin, he was determined to be beside Eiji forever.

_"__Eiji, I will wait for that day to come."_

* * *

Several decades had passed. Alone by himself Eiji gazed down to the lake spread in front of his eyes. The refreshing scent of fresh flowers around and the sight of white swans swimming on the lake. How beautiful. A breath of fresh air made him felt so alive. The sounds of nature blaring in his ears were interrupted by the loud noise of a young man yelling out of nowhere.

"Eiji, where are you? Eiji? Answer me! EIJI!"

"Ankh?" Eiji looked behind. Still on his wheelchair, he couldn't move that much.

"There you are!" Ankh frantically rushed to Eiji's wheelchair. "Where had you been?! I've been searching for you everywhere!"

Eiji did nothing but smiled over Ankh's behaviour, obviously worrying about him. He was reminded of those old times where Ankh used to be a big jerk to him – now he was completely the opposite of before. Regardless of the change in personality, Ankh himself never changed that much as a Greeed. It was Eiji that kept changing. His hair was now grey in color instead of dark brown.

Speaking of Eiji, now he was different to what he used to be. Before, he was strong, and he always been like that. Travelling everywhere, creating memories, saving lives. Now, he was weak and fragile. He couldn't move as active as before, he could only depend on the wheelchair to move. Ankh of course broke out from his shell and completely soften up to him.

Ankh's ego over Eiji didn't last any longer, especially when the latter was now a sickly old man – Ankh could have lost Eiji anytime out of his awareness. The older he got, the worse his health had became. Eiji, in fact, was a mere human being which wasn't meant to live forever in the world. As if that was the price he had to pay for resurrecting Ankh.

After Ankh was revived, both were happy to see each other again. They hugged. They kissed. They spent the night altogether. And then the days went on like it normally did, with Eiji and Ankh bickering as usual. Nevertheless, they stayed by each other side like they had promised. Now it was near the time where the normal, happy days with each other will eventually come to its end.

"Let's go back to the hospital, shall we?" Eiji tugged Ankh's sleeve.

Ankh nodded. He pushed Eiji's wheelchair to the hospital where Eiji was currently treated, or maybe waiting for the day he drew his final breath. Till now, Ankh was the one who had been taking care of Eiji. Making sure that he had enough meals and taken his pills. Others would've mistaken Ankh as Eiji's grandson for looking so young in their eyes compared to Eiji.

"Hey, Ankh."

"What is it, Eiji?"

"If I died, would you cry?" asked Eiji, oddly with a smile.

"Tch," replied Ankh angrily. "Don't say anything stupid."

One of the things Ankh liked about Eiji – his smile. Through happy times, sad times, hard times, Eiji was always smiling so brightly and it will never change. What scared Ankh was the time where Eiji would stop smiling was his death. Probably because it was Ankh who always had been beside him in every situation. The same old Eiji who smiled nonstop, the one Ankh will miss the most.

Back to the ward, Ankh helped Eiji to get on his bed. The monitor next to Eiji's bed started beeping again once the nurse put some wires and the IV back on Eiji's arm. Ankh did nothing, but watched the scene unfolding before him grimly. As the nurse left the room, Eiji was lying on his bed as his body was covered with blanket up to his chest.

"Ankh, you're crying?"

Tears were flowing as if rivers down Ankh's eyes to his chin. He realized that he was crying, but didn't bother to wipe them. In the past, Eiji had lost Ankh in his life. But he was strong enough to face it. Now it was Ankh's turn to lose Eiji in his life. He would felt exactly what Eiji felt throughout those years. Will he be strong enough to face it? No, he couldn't – if Eiji died, there's no way to bring him back just like what happened to Ankh.

"Ankh, come closer." Eiji called him with a hand gesture.

Like what he told, Ankh took a seat and sat down near to Eiji's bed. Eiji had his wrinkled hand weakly reaching for Ankh's talons, trying to hold them – but Ankh quickly grabbed Eiji's hand in both of his and held it tight before the other could. Ankh sobbed quietly as he was seeing the heartbreaking state of Eiji on the bed. Why? Why those happy days must end?

"Of course I would cry if you died, you idiot…!" said Ankh, still weeping like a baby.

Carressed the Greeed's hand, Eiji smiled again. "Ankh, I have a request for you. Can you do it?"

"What?" asked Ankh.

"Can you please stay by my side like this, until the last day of my life?"

Ankh nodded. "I will."

"I love you, Ankh."

It was not long until Eiji fell asleep. His chest was moving up and down in a pattern. He was just taking a nap, but it was enough to make Ankh broke down in misery. Someday Eiji would die, and he would never be prepared of such day. They had been together as lovers for a long time, yet it was unexpected that time went too fast. Tears dripping down, he didn't want Eiji to die so badly. Ankh abruptly kissed the back of Eiji's hand.

"I love you. I will always love you and nobody else, Eiji. Thank you for everything."

* * *

**First Kamen Rider fic I had written. Yet I enjoyed a lot :D I teared up a bit at the end, but I don't know what you readers will think of this -_-;; **

**My friends love watching Korean dramas, while I love watching Kamen Rider series LOL. Especially Kamen Rider OOO, which is my favourite of all. To be honest the plot of all KR series were good, but weren't enough to satisfy me as One Piece did. Haha xD In the first place I watched Kamen Rider because I want to see some hot boys and bromance, that's all… I don't really care about the plot and fight scenes bwahahaha ;DD**

**Watanabe Shu and Miura Ryosuke are the ones responsible for me being biased over OOO. I already fell in love with both of them since the first episode because both are hot *_* I wish there will be more of a partner relationship in Kamen Rider just like Eiji and Ankh, Shoutaro and Phillip also Tendou and Kagami. I also wish that Shu and Ryon will act in the same movie/drama again! Piece ~ Kioku no Kakera looks like a BL movie to me thanks to them.**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic :D**


End file.
